Life BeforeDuringAfter Band
by Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki
Summary: My lil story of band life. not all marching, cuz it's just not. R+R, cuz it's nice to do so! ~Y-S-M


Life Before/During/After Band   
Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki  
  
  
Life Before Band   
  
- Year Zero (fifth grade)  
  
Life was simple. I didn't know what a trombone was, and really, could care less. Band is something I had never heard of until the last two months of fifth grade. It was an ordinary day, and it was last period. I had Music. Now, for most people, this was where you went to learn how to sing and learn that there are other instruments besides the keyboard and guitar. It was that way for me, also. On that day, we got to try out some of the instruments from the seventh grade band. I tried the flute, saxophone, trumpet, trombone, and a snare drum. There were others on display, but I didn't want to try any of those. On that day, I experienced the one thing that would change my life forever. It felt good playing those instruments. About a month later, a paper was sent home, asking whether you wanted to be in band or not. My mother asked me if I wanted to belong to such an odd thing, and I told her, "Nothing in this world would stop me from joining and staying until the day I graduated." The next day my mother sent the paper back to the school. A week later, I received a paper stating when I would get my instrument, when lessons would start, who taught them, and how I couldn't back out now, even if I wanted to. I thought I was ready for it.   
  
Oh, how wrong I was.  
  
  
Life During Band   
  
- Year 1 (sixth grade)  
  
Life wasn't so simple. My very first instrument was the trombone. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't in band because I wanted to learn how to play it. I was in it because the guy I liked at the time was playing tuba. I had just spent all of my fifth grade year chasing after him, and much to my delight, kissed me once so I would stop following him into the bathroom. Anyway, I didn't understand why my leading director, Mrs. Anderson, thought it was so good that I play it. My arms were so short, I could only get to fourth position until I had to just throw the slide out hoping I'd get near what I wanted. I could only play a limited amount of notes, from the basic Bflat, to a G. Like I said, a very limited amount. Mrs. Anderson didn't care though. She just kept encouraging me to keep practicing and that I would get better over time. She told me to enter the ISSMA Solo/Ensemble contest held yearly, along with two trumpets. When we performed for the judges, they asked us to play it again, and after that again. We ended up with a second place. Because of my limited range, she re-wrote everyone's part in the Low Brass section, so I could play with them. Jazz band was a disaster, and I don't' even want to re-live it. By the end of the year I was worse than ever, and I decided to quit playing the trombone. She reluctantly agreed and the next day told me to try every single instrument until I found one I liked. The first one I picked up was a beginner Bflat clarinet.  
  
I had found my calling - my instrument calling.  
  
  
- Year 2 (seventh grade)  
  
My mother had written a letter to my Godmother and told her of my experiences with band and of my switching to clarinet. To my surprise, a week later, I had a package arrive for me, from my Godmother. Inside was a plain black case, containing an intermediate Bflat Clarinet and supplies for care. She gave me five reeds, varying from 2 1/2 to 5 strengths. I immediately slid the 5 reed on the mouthpiece, and blew into it. Not a sound came out. Wonderful, I thought, I can't play it. When school started, I told Mrs. Anderson what had happened. She laughed when I was finished. Then she explained how you have to start with a low strength reed, such as a 2 1/2. I tried that, and played a middle G. I felt good. I took my clarinet home everyday and asked my other friends who played the clarinet to help me learn how to play as good as them, and fast. They willingly helped and I became good, but not as good as them. I did the ISSMA contest again, and this time get two first place medals, for the two ensembles I was in. I did Jazz band and did good enough to earn a pin, which was rare for Mrs. Anderson to give out.   
  
What I wouldn't give to be able to play 1st part, instead of 3rd.  
  
  
- Year 3 (eighth grade)  
  
Over the summer between, I practiced like crazy. I had asked my teacher for extra music, more challenging music, so I could begin playing more advanced things. She gladly supplied and suggested I buy a book that had songs in it. She suggested Bach. I bought a Disney book, containing the music for The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin. She just grinned when I told her so. I did the ISSMA thing, and got a first. I did the Jazz band thing and got another pin. I was getting better and better.  
  
I played 2nd part, and getting better.  
  
  
- Year 4 (ninth grade)  
  
This year was different. I was no longer in Middle school, but now was a high school freshman. Everyday I got to practice with all the high school band members, because it was combined of the four grades. I was good at playing, but now another obstacle was in the way - Marching. Marching, as in, Putting on a God-awful uniform and trying to keep on your left foot, while playing a memorized song with a field routine of Guard and Band members. This was hard for me, because I never, ever started with my left foot. Always the right. It was awful, having someone or Mrs. Anderson with her Mega-Phone yelling at you "LEFT, LEFT! YOUR OTHER LEFT!" It got old real fast, but, thanks to their yelling, I ended up being able to march particularly well, given someone would hiss,"Left!" in my ear when I started. After Marching season, Concert band began, and so did Basketball season. At our school, Boys' Basketball was far more important than Girls', so you could volunteer to play at Girls' games. Boys' were required and those were fun. I would have done Girls' also, but my mother wouldn't let me. Concert band was different this year, because we were taking a trip to New York to play. I, however, along with five others, weren't going. I didn't tell my friends until they kept asking me why I wasn't excited. I even told them my mothers lovely example of how easily i would get lost. This involves me going in a bathroom stall and not being able to find the door when I was done. (I still can't believe she said that,) I used the morning for a study hall period, since I didn't have class. After that, we practiced Marching again, and I, somehow, am very, very good at now.  
  
Weird, isn't it?  
  
  
-Years 5-7 (tenth-twelfth grades & Years 8-infinity)  
  
These next three years held many memories, all ranging from failure to excelling at the Music I was given. When I graduated, I attended to college of my choice on a full scholarship. Later in my life, I became the first chair in an orchestra.   
  
I died happy, after just giving a concert to fifty thousand. 


End file.
